The Songbird
by septemberlucas
Summary: Cross Marian has finally found the other missing piece of his puzzle. His musician needs a songbird, after all. [Allen/OC. Don't like, don't read.]
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi. So, this is my first story. I'd appreciate it if you R&R, but it's alright if you just read it. I'd already be happy~  
WARNING: Allen/OC. Don't like, don't read.  
DISCLAIMER: Hoshino-sensei owns D. Grayman**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

_Take her in and train her. Send her to Allen ASAP._

The Black Order's European Branch Supervisor Komui Lee could hardly believe what was written in the crumpled piece of paper he was holding. Moreover, he could hardly believe that it came from the person who wrote the letter in the first place.

_-Cross_

The sender of this clearly surprised the Supervisor, scrawny handwriting and all.

_P.S.: I __**WILL KNOW**__ IF YOU DON'T DO AS I SAY._

The letter screamed urgency as Komui started to regain his composure, sharply folding the wrinkled paper and stuffing it into his pocket. He looked at the girl whom Cross had sent to him. _Another pitiful victim of the war_, Komui thought as he ushered the girl, looking around 13 to Allen's age, inside the Order.

_P.P.S: Oh, and teach that idiot girl to tie her hair up.  
_

Komui's eyes scanned the girl again and saw why the Marshall would say that.

"Hello and welcome to the Black Order! I'm your one and only Supervisor, Komui Lee." The young girl looked surprised at the way the Supervisor acted as he ordered the stuttering Gatekeeper to open the doors. But then he thought, _weren't they all like that?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! \(ovo)/  
The first chapter will be coming up soon~**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, here goes the first chapter.  
DISCLAIMER ONCE AGAIN: Hoshino-sensei owns D. Grayman.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_Well isn't this something new?_ Komui thought as he inspected the girl's seemingly equipment-type Innocence. Two large knives, in a blood-red color, were held in the hands of the girl. They looked like the normal equip-types, however, looking closer, he saw two—albeit small—gaping diamond-shaped holes on each of the girls wrists. The supervisor scratched his head after he put away his inspecting tools, "Eh…what was your name again?"

The girl's eyes widened, then almost immediately, returned to normal. "Ah! Sapphire. Sapphire Fontaine."

"Well then, Sapphire, you can deactivate your Innocence now and then we'll go and meet someone." The usual flash when Innocence deactivated appeared and two blood-red rings formed around Sapphire's wrists, swinging over each of the diamond-shaped holes until they came to a stop.

Komui led Sapphire down the hallway and onto the floating inverted pyramid, otherwise known as an elevator. Sapphire looked around nervously as they were descending down the dark, unknown abyss, "Um…may I just ask where this is going?" She looked with questioning eyes at Komui as she pointed her finger downward.

"You'll see when we get there."

_What the heck am I doing here? Just weeks ago, I suddenly found myself travelling with the man whom, all my life, I thought was an ordinary pastor. What is Innocence? Why did blood from my wrists spurt out when the pastor handed me over that…that thing? What are these knives? What has happened to my life?!_

"Sapphire, are you okay?" Komui asked as he saw the girl clenching her fists up in her long, long dark hair.

Sapphire rushed to regain her composure as she brushed down her sweater and replied, "Ah, uh, yeah. I was just…thinking."

Soon, they reached a stop and the Supervisor called out, "Hevlaska, there's someone who wants to see you~" A glowing, semi-transparent creature appeared out of the dark abyss. Her over-shadowing figure stretched out from the dark and brought out a yelp from Sapphire.

Then, just as Hevlaska tried to feel her Innocence, Sapphire felt every nerve cell in her body shut down.

* * *

"…93%? That's an unbelievably high number for a first-time user."

Sapphire struggled to get herself together, _What just happened?_

"Oi, oi, Komui, she's awake." Sapphire rubbed her eyes to see that the voice belonged to a man about Komui's age and sported a spiky blonde hairdo.

"Sapphire, how are you doing?" Komui sat at the foot of the girl's bed.

"I think I'm fine…but what happened?"

"To put it plainly, you fainted as Hevlaska read your synchro rating. However, although you did faint, Hevlaska continued to read your rating at 93%, which is an unusually high synchro rate for exorcists who haven't been trained yet."

Sapphire slowly processed the information Komui was feeding her, but all she could reply with was, "Heh?"

"Simply put, your synchro rate with your Innocence is above our expectations," said the blonde man who reached out his hand. "I'm Reever, by the way, head of the Science department."

The dark-haired girl took his hand, "Sapphire."

"Well, you've now finished the preliminary tests, and it's already 9 o'clock…so, let's hit the sacks everybody!" Supervisor Komui clapped his hands in that 'leader' fashion and the three of them went out of the Infirmary. Reever left them first, but not without calling back, "Supervisor, don't forget to do your work!"

Komui brought Sapphire to her assigned room, "Make yourself at home! Training starts tomorrow so you better get some rest. Goodnight and don't let the bedbugs bite~"

Opening her meager belongings, as she had only little time to pack, she pulled out a photo of her young self, her mother, her father, the pastor, and a small snow-haired boy.

* * *

**Well, that's it for the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it~  
Thanks for reading \(ovo\)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so gomen for the really short first chapter. "OTL**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

The windowless room Sapphire was brought to disrupted her inner sense of time.

_Ah! I'm late! And on the first day too! This is bad. This is bad. This is bad. If this was the Marshall, I'd surely be dead by now! _It has only been less than a day since Sapphire was, albeit forcefully, sent here by Marshall Cross. _Gyah! I still haven't had breakfast! _Hurriedly brushing the tangled mess of her long dark hair, Sapphire opened the door of her room and ran towards where Komui led her last night.

Not only a few seconds after dashing out of her bedroom to look for Komui to ask him what today's activities were, a loud thud was heard and the dark-eyed girl was sent flying backwards landing on her back. "Crud. That hurt…" Sapphire sat up and tried to look at the 'thing' she hit. _EEEP!_ A pair of slit-shaped, dark eyes met hers, but the expressions they held were very, very different.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Sapphire apologized, trying to appease the similarly dark-haired male who was glaring very, very sharp daggers at her.

"Che," the male, whose body was covered in bandages due to a recent mission, immediately dismissed the event and started walking away from the girl who was still sitting on the floor, scared.

_Wh-who the heck was that? I thought I was going to die just from his glares._ A shudder left Sapphire's body as she stood up from her current position. Following the direction from where she was led from the night before, she made her way to Komui's dismayed office.

* * *

"Supervisor! Seriously, do your work." Reever came in bringing another stack of papers in addition to the tower-like stack already placed on his Supervisor's desk. "'Honestly…" Komui, whose ears were glued to the telephone, never turned in the direction of his subordinate, "…are you even talking to anybody?" Slapping the phone out of the Supervisor's hands, Reever sighed as Komui's head fell flat on his desk.

"Sorry for intruding…" The dark-eyed girl entered the office, and even though it's been her second time to see what a mess it was, the whirlwind of papers scattered on the floor still made her head spin.

"Ah, there you are Sapphire! Have you had breakfast? If not, then let's go to the Cafeteria!" The now-awake Komui briskly walked to where the girl was standing and pushed her out and into the hallway leaving an irritated Reever screaming, "Supervisooor!"

* * *

"Wow."

Sapphire glanced at all the food the Supervisor placed on the table. "Is it really okay to have all of this?"

"Yes, yes, it's no problem, no problem at all~" Komui sat in front of the newest member of his Branch and watched her eat her meal.

"Eh, you're not going to eat?"

"…No."

"You don't expect me to finish all of this don't you?"

"Ahaha, sorry, it's just that you and Allen were both under Marshall Cross' guidance so I immediately thought you'd both have the same eating habits. Ehehe..." And a little remembering was all it took.

"…Um, Supervisor, a-are you…crying?"

"Waaaaah, I'm so sorry Sapphire~ I miss them all so much, especially my little Lenalee~" Komui's tears were overflowing, as if they were trying to flood the Cafeteria. It was a bit humorous to watch but Sapphire knew better not to laugh.

"Umm…" The new exorcist tried to hush the bawling Supervisor, sitting beside him and rubbing his back.

"Tch. Stupid Komui, crying like a kid." It was the dark haired male that Sapphire bumped into just a while back. He slid into the seat Sapphire was sitting on a while ago, and started to eat his meal.

"Kandaaa, you're back~" Komui wiped away his tears. "Which reminds me, Kandaaa, can you please take care of Sapphire here?" Komui tapped Sapphire's shoulders as her eyes momentarily expressed shock because of the incident this morning. "She just came here yesterday and Marshall Cross wants her sent to Allen ASAP~"

"Tch. Why can't you send her to that beansprout right now?" An irritated look spread across Kanda's face.

"Ehh, you're so mean Kanda~ She needs to know things about the demons. Judging from her shocked expression when she arrived here, the Marshall hasn't taught her much."

"…"

"Besiiides, you're the only exorcist on hand right now. At least do something useful while you're here~" Komui's energetic voice never faltered even as Sapphire saw Kanda glare icy daggers at their Supervisor.

"Che. Whatever." The well-built teenage male ate the last of his breakfast, which was, of course, his all-time favorite: soba. Standing up and clearing his belongings, he said to Sapphire, "But just so you know, I won't go easy on you."

* * *

**(*) Umm…for a better explanation, the timeline of this story is around episode 73 or so? It's an estimate, but as far as I remember, I started to formulate this story when I first watched the episodes around 70. Ehehe.  
(*) Oh, and yes, Kanda and Sapphire kind of look alike, with their hair and eye color, but I swear that they are in no way related. I only realized it at the time of writing. /hits myself in the head  
(*) Ah, it's still very short. I'm really so gomen. I'm not yet used to writing such long chapters "OTL /crawls away  
(*) EDIT: Omg I just noticed now, those "-" you see (mostly in Komui's dialogue's) are actually the curly/swirly thingys. I just don't know why they're not showing up. QAQ  
**

**Once again, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! \(ouo)/**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Third chapter~ I hope it ends up longer than the other two I've already posted…  
An early thank you to lilyhound and to NirvanaFrk97 \(ovo\)  
Oh, and the latter pointed out that Kanda was supposed to be with Tiedoll on the episodes around 70, so let's just disregard the time factor right now. Ehehe, gomenasai~**

**Well, then, let's get on with the story~**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3  
**

* * *

_EEEP!_ The desperate scream rang inside Sapphire's mind as she replayed what Kanda had said—rather, threatened—to her earlier: _"But just so you know, I won't go easy on you." How the hell am I supposed to learn anything when I am in constant fear?_

"Oi, brat, when are you going to finish your meal?" A shudder escaped Sapphire's body as she hurried and finished what she could of the hoard of food Komui brought her.

"Now, now, Kanda, she isn't going to learn anything from you if you keep scaring her like that~" Komui now took his own share of the breakfast he ordered from the cook **(CRUD, I FORGOT HIS NAME)**. "Oh yeah, I haven't asked yet, how old are you again Sacchan?"

_Sacchan? _Sapphire looked back at her Supervisor, "Ah, I'm 14."

"You see Kanda, she's still so young, so you need to treat her gently, like she's your little sister~" Komui proceeded to hug Sapphire as tight as he can.

The girl who was currently being held in Komui's sister-complex arms was already feeling lightheaded from the lack of air reaching her lungs.

"Che, little sister my ass." Kanda proceeded to leave the two people he, of course, classified as idiots. _Tch. Why does this Cafeteria even have too few seats? Now I had to sit and eat my breakfast with the most annoying person of all. _Of course, Kanda also had a reason as to why he even sat with Komui in the first place. Yuu Kanda always has a reason. "You're killing her, by the way, _baka_ Supervisor."

"Eeh! Sacchan, are you alright?" The teenage male left the Cafeteria just a bit after he saw Komui shaking the new girl he was going to look after back to consciousness. _Well, this is going to be a long stay…_

* * *

"_Ah, Kanda-kun, I forgot to give this to Sacchan a while ago," Komi had summoned Kanda to his office before he started to—sadly—batter the 14 year old girl and mold her into a 'fine' exorcist. The Supervisor handed him a purple ponytail holder._

"…" _Kanda stared at the purple thing in silence, waiting for Komui to finish his instructions._

"_Marshall Cross wanted her to have her hair tied up."_

Che, why'd that brat even grow her hair long if she can't tie it up herself, _Kanda thought while letting himself out of Komui's office._

* * *

"Ahh, it's still a mess," Sapphire sighed as she looked at her tied up hair. _It not like I ever tied up my hair anyway, I've only ever braided it or put clips on it…oh well, I guess this has to do._

"Oi, brat, I'm not going to be sitting here forever."

Sapphire ran out the comfort rooms as fast as she could and quickly apologized to the sneering dark-haired male. "I'm so sor—"

"Is that what you call 'tied'?!" Kanda furiously cut off the young girl's first apology, only to be met by a second one, which he _still_ cut off.

"Eh, I'm so—"

Who knew Kanda could care so much about hair care? Not even the slightest bit gently, Kanda yanked off Sapphire's ponytail holder off her hair. Sapphire decided to internalize the pain as she knew, through her woman's intuition, that it was better not to push off "help" from the ever-closed up male.

_Wait, wait, what am I even doing? Why am I helping this brat tie her—_

"Oooh, Kanda-kun, how nice of you, helping Sapphire tie her hair~ I'd better tell Lenalee-chan and the others about this when they come back~" Skipping gleefully into the scene Kanda never wanted to be caught at, the grumpy teen lost control of himself and sent his Supervisor flying upwards.

_Idiot Komui._

* * *

"Waah, that's so awesome Kanda!" Sapphire looked at her now tamed hair and admired Kanda's work. The young girl speedily went back to Kanda who was now crankily sitting down on a chair in the training room. "Thank you so much!" Sapphire smiled at him, very much amazed that someone tied her hair very cleanly. _Even Moma gave up on tying my hair and just let me let it loose~_

_Why is this brat giggling?_ Kanda felt even more irritated upon hearing the girl's giggle from remembering the troubles her mother had from her thick hair. "Are you going to keep giggling there?"

"Ah, I'm sorry," Sapphire bowed in an apologetic manner.

"Che, let's finish this quickly."

Not knowing what to do, Sapphire stood there in silence. It hasn't been very long since she was thrown into the world of Innocence and demons, after all. There was still so much she has yet to know…

"Well, activate your Innocence!" Kanda, with Mugen already drawn and in position to strike, yelled at the dark-eyed girl.

Surprised at the command, Sapphire repeated what her Master had told her on how to activate her weapons. Two long, blood-red knives—with the length of Sapphire's arm—appeared before the two.

And thus began the training of the new girl who looked like, but were in no way related, her grouchy trainer.

* * *

**WAAAH, GOMEN FOR THE INCONSISTENCY OF EVERYTHING (language, sentences, time frame, etc.) /gets slapped by the readers  
It's because I like writing off the bat without actually checking what I've been writing, so I'm really gomen if it confused some of you "OTL**

**Ah, I'm sorry again for the squiggly lines appearing as "-". I really don't know how to fix them, gomen. \(QAQ\) (Wow, I actually reached 900+ words…)**

**Thank you for reading though, I really appreciate it. (OUO)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, regarding the time frame, NirvanaFrk97 has suggested to place this into the time frame when Allen and Lavi were recruiting Crowley after being separated from Lenalee, Komui, and the Bookman. It's fine if you guys want to think of it there, but it's also alright if you completely disregard the time frame. I guess it's fine either way. Ehehe. (=u=")7 /is mobbed angrily by the readers**

**(By the way, I raised the rating up a notch because Kanda…)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

_The brat's actually good. _After the hour-and-a-half long session of Kanda continually yelling at Sapphire to 'not hold back on the attack', the swordsman actually got lightly sliced in a few places, here and there. _Tch. But she can't attack straight-forwardly, the brat just blocked my strikes most of the time._ However, of course, being an amateur, Sapphire was all the more beaten up.

_Hyaaah, small cuts really do hurt more than big ones. _Still not used to the immense pain of skin being sliced in a lot of places, Sapphire was struggling to push away the thought of pain and locking it deep inside her brain. _I guess I'll have to get used to this._

"That's enough for now, Sacchan, Kanda-kun. Come to the Infirmary and we'll patch you up and get you in top shape for the next session~" Komui's voice echoed in the training hall as he clapped his hands to signal the end of Sapphire's first training.

Kanda stood up and started to leave, after all, he didn't need the Infirmary for cuts as small as these. Actually, he thought, _I don't need the Infirmary for anything._ But Komui had other things in mind…

"Come now, Kanda-kun, don't try to escape~" The Supervisor said, while grabbing Kanda's arm with both hands.

With that, Supervisor Komui earned himself a visit to the Infirmary.

* * *

Currently being attended by a youthful nurse, Sapphire's skin was being covered in different-colored band-aids after the treatment. _Well this is cute, but…_

"Eeh, Supervisor, they really look alike! I mean, the hair color, even the eyes…" commented the nurse who patched Sapphire up and turned her into a walking rainbow.

"Really?~ I never really thought of it like that; I thought they look very, very different," replied Komui, who had another pad added under his chin.

"Well maybe it's because Sapphire here doesn't scrunch up her face the way Kanda always does," giggled another nurse.

"Haha, yeah Supervisor, maybe that's why you never noticed." Clearing the mess from all the opened band-aids, the nurse added while patting Sapphire's back, "Well, Sapphire, you're all fine now. The cuts were small so they'll heal up fast, but the bruises'll take some time."

Smiling in gratitude, Sapphire replied with a "Thank you~"

* * *

With time to spare, Sapphire roamed around the Black Order's massive tower. Her long, dark, wavy hair was let loose again as she preferred it that way, rather than have it tied up very, very messily (as a result from her training earlier). She was now fiddling with the purple ponytail holder in her hands while walking around the Order aimlessly.

"_Mrs. Fontaine," a familiar voice was heard outside the door._

"_Mama, mama, someone's calling for you at the door!"_

"_May you please open it Sapphire, I'm still preparing our dinner," a light voice replied from their kitchen._

_The girl walked towards the door and proceeded to open it, "Yes?—" Sapphire's eyes widened as she saw who came striding in their house and plopping down their couch as if he hadn't been gone for three long years._

"_Mama!"_

"_Who was it, dear?"_

_But her mother didn't need an answer as soon as she smelled the scent of the burning cigarette she knew._

"Watch where you're going brat!" Kanda's voice snapped Sapphire back to the present. _Heh, the brat looks like a fucking rainbow._

"Ah!" Sapphire shook her head as she focused her eyes in front of her. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking and—eh, you're all healed up already?!" As she looked at his left cheek where her knives had surprisingly hit him earlier, there was not a trace of a scratch or a scab anywhere.

"Che, of course, they were just scratches." _This brat really doesn't knoe how to tie her hair, huh?_ _Eh, who cares?! _Kanda proceeded to walk away from the brat just as Sapphire thought of asking him something.

"Umm…"

"What?" Kanda had replied sharply, his face once again 'scrunching up' in the way the nurses described.

"Ah…nevermind." Sapphire began to take her aimless stroll again, as she placed the ponytail holder around her left wrist.

* * *

"What would you like for dinner, little girl?" Jerry **(I finally remembered heh heh, gomen)** poked his head out of the kitchen to look at the newcomer. "What a cute little girl, you are~ What's your name?"

"Sapphire Fontaine."

"Ah, you're the one whom Komui calls Sacchan!"

"Y-Yeah…" Sapphire really did not understand where that nickname came from.

"Well, what would you want for dinner then?"

Thinking about home while taking a walk, she said, "Creamy tomato pasta?"

"Coming right up!" Jerry called to his kitchen team, and soon, Sapphire's order was placed on a tray, fresh out of the pan.

Sapphire, remembering her own mother in the kitchen, said a quick "Thank you" to Jerry before finally taking a seat and eating.

_Reminds me of home…_Taking her first bite, she thought_ Not as creamy as Mama's but the pasta's really well-done~_

* * *

Finally plopping down on her bed, Sapphire hugged her pillow as her mind was slowly trying to shut down for the day.

_I wonder when I'll get to see him again…_

* * *

**GOMEN FOR THE KIND OF SHORT CHAPTER. QAQ**

**Oh, about the nickname Komui gave her, I don't know which one is the right way to type it in. Different scanlations of mangas confuse me hehe. Would 'Sacchan' be the right one, or is it 'Sa-chan', or would either work okay?**

**(Also, if ever it goes as it flows out of my head, Allen might already be in the next chapter, so, stay tuned haha /cries b/c she never edits any of her stories, just uploads it then updates her story)**

**Eh, well, setting that aside, THANK YOU FOR READING! \(OVO)/**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I think it's really just not in me to write super long chapters and thoroughly edit any of them. So I apologize if some of you find my chapters too short (or contains too much errors) for their taste, I'm working on it (starting with this chapter). (ovo)7 heh heh**

**Thank you for following my story, FALLING-ANGEL24 and Lenore91!**

**Also, thank you to all those who're sticking through with my horrid writings, I adore you all \(QUQ)/**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5  
**

* * *

Mustering up enough courage to actually do what she just did, the 14 year old Sapphire Fontaine knocked on the (apparently) 18 year old Yuu Kanda.

Sapphire, suddenly realizing what she had just done, frantically curled up into fetal position at the far end of Kanda's door. _Oh no, what if I just woke him up! Hell's going to be unleashed!_

"Who is it…?" Opening the door with a strong force, Kanda, still with a towel over his untied hair, hissed. "…Oh, it's just the brat. Wait for me in the training hall." Kanda was going to close his door, but stopped when Sapphire called out.

"Wait!...Ah…umm…" Sapphire looked down in shame. _How embarrassing. A 14 year old can't properly tie her hair. A 14 year old GIRL at that!_

Seeing the girl's hands fumbling with the purple ponytail holder, Kanda got the message and sighed, "I get it, just wait a bit." With that, Kanda returned to his room.

Shocked, as Kanda didn't try to harm her for (barely) asking him to tie her hair up again, Sapphire silently obeyed and waited outside his room.

A few moments later, Kanda came out of his room, all neat and ready. However, before they proceeded to the training hall, Kanda grabbed Sapphire's arm and yanked the hair tie from her wrist.

In a very much awkward silence, Kanda brushed Sapphire's hair upwards and fixed it in place. "…Kanda?..."

"What, brat?" Kanda replied, with the usual venom in his voice. _Eh. What am I irritated at? Myself?_

Smiling up at her taller, and male, look-alike, Sapphire said, "Thank you!"

"Che." Kanda looked away and folded his arms across his chest. _Am I going soft for this brat? No way in hell!_ "Let's just get on with your training."

Still smiling as she walked a little bit behind Kanda, Sapphire felt more at ease with her grumpy-at-most-times trainer.

* * *

"Kanda, Sa-chan, Supervisor Komui's looking for you!" A thick-glasses wearing, curly-haired man called out to the two who stopped their sparring abruptly once they heard the man's voice. "Ah, I haven't introduced myself to you yet, haven't I, Sa-chan? I'm called Johnny."

"…Eh, nice to meet you." Sapphire responded as Johnny shook her hand, albeit a bit wildly. _Sa-chan again? What is with that nickname?_

"Tch. What are you two still going on about, we were called weren't we?" Briskly walking out of the training hall and to Komui's office, the swordsman disrupted the greetings being exchanged by Johnny and Sapphire. _What is it now, I wonder?_

Sapphire stared silently, in shock, at the booklet she was given that held information about the mission she and Kanda were about to embark on.

"_There have been a huge number of accounted murders in this village east of XXXXX," _**(Heh, I was too lazy) **_Komui relayed during their briefing. "Several villagers have also reported seeing 'monsters' or 'ghosts' around the area." Komui continued, "Basically, we think this increase of murders have to do with Innocence hidden somewhere around this village. So we want the both of you to check on that."_

_Frowning, Kanda commented, "…BOTH of us?"_

"_Yes! Why not, it's a good chance for Sapphire to finally go out and experience what being on a mission is like."_

"_Che. If that br—"_

"_Okay! That's it! You set off in a few minutes!" Komui then turned to face Sapphire and handed her a parcel, "Here's your uniform! Good luck on your first mission, Sa-chan!"_

"_...Okay!"_

And that was the story of how the young Sapphire Fontaine came to be sitting inside a train carriage with the ever-scowling Yuu Kanda.

In the continuing silence, Sapphire tried to do anything, to say anything, just to get rid of this awkward air. A finder was positioned outside their door to alert them when they have arrived. Finding no way (or rather, no courage) to say anything to Kanda, Sapphire ended up playing with the strands of her hair.

* * *

_Hyaah!_ Sapphire screamed in her mind as she charged forward, her knives aimed straight at the Level 1 demon.

_BOOM!_ The demon exploded just as five more came. Kanda had left her as he chased the lone Level 2 that was with the other demons.

Sapphire crossed her knives in front of her to block off the demon's bullets then charged once again, piercing their 'bodies' with her blood-red weapons before slashing them downwards. _Haaah…they don't seem to be diminishing!_

She continued her attack until she cleared the scenery in front of her, falling to her knees in easy fatigue, she chuckled and thought to herself, _I'm so freaking weak._

"SAPPHIRE!" A shout came from behind her. Sapphire abruptly turned back to see the Level 2 she caught a glimpse of earlier approaching her, fast. "RUN!" It was Kanda who had shouted at her to get up and run for her life.

It was too late to run, however, as the Level 2 demon attacked, releasing a dozen or so glinting sickles with no handles. In an attempt to defend herself, Sapphire once again crossed her knives in front of her, shielding most of her body. Closing her eyes and awaiting the attack, she stood her ground.

"Stupid brat, what do you think you're doing?!"

_Eh? EEEH?!_ Her eyes widened as she saw Kanda in front of her, apparently doing the 'blocking' she thought of doing.

Swinging his sword in front of him Kanda said to Sapphire, "Consider this part of your training," before unleashing one of Mugen's abilities "First Illusion: Netherworld Insects!"

A swarm of weird creatures then appeared, blurring the path to the Level 2. "Go!"

Upon hearing Kanda's command, Sapphire lurched forward, getting blocked from the Level 2's vision through the help of the creatures Kanda unleashed.

After releasing a huge puff of air from her chest, Sapphire jumped upwards, finally appearing before the demon's eyes. "HAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Pointing her knives and herself downward, Sapphire pierced through the demon's 'head' and continued to leave a gash running straight down the demon's body. _BOOOOM!_ The Level 2 exploded, leaving bits and pieces of itself flinging in every direction just as Sapphire landed on the ground on her knees.

_Gah!_ _Maybe I should request for some stockings or something next time…not as if it'll help much though._ Deactivating her Innocence, she stood up with bloodied knees and ripped clothes caused by her closeness to the explosion.

As she regained her balance, Kanda called, "Let's go!"

* * *

"All of the people in this village are now evacuated in the town hall, as I have found out." The finder who was with them, apparently named Tobias, told the two exorcists the news. "Also, it is all the more possible that the Innocence is actually inside the town hall as the villagers say that none of those demons have ever gotten inside it."

"Okay, we'll check it out," said Kanda.

Walking behind Kanda, Sapphire added a quick, "Thank you!"

As they reached the town hall, built in Grecian-styled marble, Kanda suddenly stopped in his tracks before calmly proceeding to the inside. _Where could that Innocence be?_

With the wounds on her legs just starting to close up and Kanda's already healed, Sapphire followed after her trainer and went inside the village's town hall.

* * *

***sighs* I'm so sorry if you find this story too slow. I'm trying my best to speed it up. *gets back to work* /dies b/c is a lazy-ass and made a _quite_ OOC Kanda appear before thy readers eyes  
**

**Oh, and I'm so sorry there's still no Allen. QAQ I PROMISE HE'LL BE HERE THE NEXT CHAPTER. I SWEAR. /gets pelted by rotten tomatoes**

**(I pray that I'll have the next chapter up tomo QAQ)**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! Review? \OUO/**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hallo again, readers! This is (again) your all-time lazy-ass procrastinator of an author, septemberlucas! /cries and hides back under a rock**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

"Finally," Kanda mumbled as he (finally) held the Innocence fragment in his hand.

"..." Sapphire stared in silence as she wiped the sweat off her brow and dropped the heavy metal shovel beside her as she finally sat down after what seemed like a whole day (they actually spent four straight days, but of course they had slept, and Kanda let himself tie up the girl's hair each day) of digging for the Innocence.

After they had barged in the town hall with all the evacuees staring, gasping, or yelping in shock, Kanda went straight to the door marked with 'Mayor's Office' and let himself in. Sapphire followed in suit, albeit with a worried expression on her face as these people could, undeniably, form an angry mob and force them out of their village.

_The mayor, who was currently talking to a man who had a gun rested beside his chair (probably part of their police force, Sapphire noted) suddenly stood up at the sight of the long-haired man entering his office without knocking. "Y-you! What are you doing here?!"_

"_We're Exorcists from the Black Order," Kanda had started. "We need you to give up the Innocence you've been keeping here."_

"_Um…what he means is that there's something in this town's hall of yours that's causing your village to be attacked by those 'monsters' and, well, we need to take it back. That way, your town won't get confronted anymore." Sapphire lent a hand at explaining, but apparently their beaten up selves and ripped clothes didn't seem to make the Mayor believe a word they had just said._

_Fortunately, Tobias came in and ushered the two Exorcists out of the room, saying that he'll take care of the explanations. Kanda just che'd while Sapphire thanked him once again._

_A good 30 minutes or so had passed until Tobias, the mayor, and the man who had a gun all came out of the room and lead them to the small altar in which the mayor started to explain, "It was said that the man who had founded our village had held in his hands a mysterious power that was said to ward off all evil…"_

_The acknowledged silence ushered him to continue, "…well, as far as our records go, it seems that he had it buried under area of our altar. I'd permit you to dig it up but that would take about three weeks or so."_

"_Tch." Impatiently, Kanda growled at the mayor, the man with the gun, and Tobias to get out of the way before he'd instructed Sapphire on what to do. Apparently, Kanda had thought, '_If we could make several akuma explode using our Innocence, why can't we do that with these shitty tiles?'

_And that was exactly what happened. After Kanda and Sapphire managed to damage the first layer of land on the altar's area and soon after reveal a floor of soil, sand, and mud, Kanda smirked smugly_. I knew it'd work.

_However, Sapphire thought other thoughts, _Aren't we going to risk making exploding the Innocence into bits too?

After Sapphire had voiced out her thoughts, was how they shifted from blasting the altar into bits, to resorting to using good ol' metal shovels.

Luckily, on their third day of shoveling, the Innocence started to show itself, glowing underground and making the job easier as they just had to dig over one space.

Beat after endless shoveling on the fourth day, Sapphire groaned, "Can we go home yet?"

* * *

Seeing his _cute, little apprentice_ shivering in the cold of the train due to her holed-up uniform while sleeping, Kanda subconsciously took of his coat and laid it over the girl. _Oi, oi, wait, 'cute'? 'Little'? 'Apprentice'? What the— _**(Okay, you may kill me now for the OOC Kanda QAQ)**

_What the fuck am I doing? Did that bastard Komui think that I'd soften up a little after he let me train the brat? Well, hell to that!_ He was about to retrieve his coat (quietly, though, so he wouldn't wake her up and risk getting caught ever giving Sapphire his coat) when Sapphire suddenly snuggled into the warmth of his coat and clutched on the ends of it, pulling it around herself.

_Damn it._ Now Kanda had to stay like that until the little brat woke up (which he wished she wouldn't so he could devise a plan to take his coat off of her before she sees it).

Unfortunately the gods (or whomever was up there, directing all this), did not plan on letting him get his way. Sapphire continued to sleep like that, snuggly, from the fatigue.

And what was worse, the finder who had come with them saw it as he entered their cart to announce that they had arrived. _DAMN IT!_

Sapphire awoke to the sound of the train's breaks screeching to a stop as she rubbed her eyes and wondered why it had felt so…warm? She picked the coat off of herself and her eyes widened, looking back and forth at the coat and Kanda in his undershirt. "Wh—"

"Don't talk about it." Kanda grumbled as he took his coat from Sapphire's hand which was holding it out.

Striding outside, Kanda relayed another '_DAMN IT!' _in his thoughts. Giggling, as Komui had warned Sapphire of Kanda's obvious cold front, Sapphire thought, _I was just going to say thank you!_

Smiling at Tobias, who was also smiling back at her, (as he never thought _the_ Kanda would ever lend his coat to anyone), the three of them journeyed back to Headquarters.

* * *

"Waaah! Welcome back Kanda, Sa-chan!" Komui had leapt at them with his arms spread wide, tears flying at his side. "We've all missed you! And guess what? You're going to meet new people today!"

Kanda had dodged Komui's arms while Sapphire let herself be hugged. "Ehh! Your clothes are all tattered! And are your injuries okay? Did Kanda do anything bad to you?" Kanda left Komui's office at this point.

Sapphire laughed as she thought how lucky the girl called Lenalee was to have a brother like him. "I'm fine, Supervisor! The wounds healed already."

"That reminds me!" Komui flared his hands as he held his chin. "You are now to call me Komui-niisan, and nothing else! Now go get changed and head to the Cafeteria after!"

"O-Okay Supe—" Komui's head turned back at her. "Okay, Komui-niisan."

"Go now~"

Sapphire had exited Komui's office and was heading to her room when someone caught sight of her. "Sa-chan?"

"Eh?" Sapphire's eyebrows were raised in question as to who called her.

"Ah, so you _are_ Sa-chan!" A tall, slim girl with her bluish-greenish hair up in two pigtails approached Sapphire. "Hi! I'm Lenalee Lee, Komui's sister." Lenalee waved her hand at the younger girl.

"S-Sapphire Fontaine." She had said, looking down at her feet.

"You really are so cute~" Lenalee's actions had surprised the girl who blushed as Lenalee hugged the girl. "You're going back to your room to change right? Remember to come to the Cafeteria afterwards, we're going to be welcoming a new Exorcist. Oh, and you can call me Lenalee-neechan!"

Sapphire nodded as Lenalee let her go, "O…Okay." As she continued on her way upstairs however, she smiled at the thought that the two siblings were so very much alike.

* * *

It turns out they were holding a party for Arystar Krory whose parasitic-type Innocence allows him to drink the akuma's blood, therefore killing them in the process.

Lenalee had familiarized her with lots of people from the Science Division and now was on her way to introduce her to the Exorcists she hadn't met yet. "That's Krory, as you know." She pointed to the vampire-looking Exorcist, and then to the other one, the red-head who was patting Krory's back, "That's Lavi." Lavi had seen them and smiled and waved, he also urged Krory to do so.

"Hi~!" Lavi had called out before proceeding back to his talk with Krory.

"You already know Kanda, of course. Nii-san told me he was the one who trained you since you both have sharp, hand-held weapons." Pausing a bit to drink what was in her cup, she added, "You two do look alike, you know?"

Sapphire nodded as Lenalee stood up and…and kicked the heads of the two Exorcists who were bickering with each other. Looking incredulously at what Lenalee had just done, Sapphire's eyes widened even more when the guy who was exchanging insults with Kanda turned around.

The snow-white hair.

Those silver eyes.

The childish face that never seemed to grow up.

"Oh, Sa-chan, you haven't met him either, his na—"

The scar running down his left cheek.

The gloved hands.

It was the boy in her picture.

And just when she was about to call his name, he managed to do so first, with a voice that held utter disbelief, "Sapphire?!"

* * *

**And there's Allen for you. /gets gunned down by the readers**

**GOMENASAI. My mother just hurled me into a badminton clinic. AGH.**

**Thank you for reading this far~ R&R, anyone?**


End file.
